Words just aren't enough
by Alexandria Somers
Summary: Hailey is trying to cope with the death of her bestfriend, Shane. She becomes a total zombie.. Until Chaz Somers steps in and tries to bring her back to life. Will she let him in and risk the chance of loss or will she push him away?
1. Chapter 1

I sat there in my bedroom, staring at my phone, tears streaming down my face. I don't know how I could possibly survive anymore.

My best friend is gone forever.

Shane and I have been best friends ever since kindergarten. He has always been there for me and now he's dead. The hospital had just called me telling me that he was driving to the mall when a drunk truck driver hit him and made him swerve off the bridge. I can see it happening and I cringed from the terrible image.

I wanted to scream. Nothing else mattered anymore.

The next morning at school, they had a ceremony for Shane. Everyone gathered into the auditorium. Words appeared on the blank white screen all of a sudden, IN MEMORY OF SHANE PRESTON. Then there were pictures of him, his friends, his family.

Shane was the most popular guy here at Stratford High School. He was perfect. Dark brown hair, green eyes, and that killer body. I don't even know how I'm his best friend.

I looked at the screen and there were pictures of me and Shane now. It was at the school car wash. Shane was hugging me tight while I was laughing, trying to fight my way out of his grasp. My long brown hair was wet and my blue eyes were sparkling. I was happy back then.

After the ceremony was done, we went back to classes. We didn't really do anything. Everyone came up to me and told me how sorry they were for my loss. Everyone thought of me and Shane as siblings.

School finally ended and I had to go to my job after school. Now that I'm a junior, I had to earn some money on my own. I worked at the mall at a store where they sell skate gear. The only reason why I got this job is because of Shane. He worked here too. I barely said a word to anyone at work. Everything was so empty.

Everyday was the same now. Wake up, go to school, go to work, go home, eat, sleep. I couldn't help myself to talk to anyone. I felt like a zombie. First, I lose my dad. And Now, Shane.


	2. Chapter 2

Hailey

I woke up and rolled over. I looked at my clock. It was already 1:30 pm. I slept in again, as usual on a Saturday. I had work but I didn't want to go. I It just reminded me of Shane. Everything and everywhere I went reminded me of Shane. I couldn't take it any longer. It's already been 2 months since he died. I sighed. I need to do something with my life.

I decided not to go to work. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. I took out some Captain Crunch and ate while I watched the news. Sara Balyeat flashed Justin Bieber on iChat. Haha, slut, I thought. Yes, I know people make mistakes.. But is this girl fucking stupid?

I turned the t.v. off and put my bowl in the sink. My house phone started ringing all of a sudden.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Yes.. Hailey? It's Mrs. Somers from next door."

Oh yeah, I remember. Mrs. Somers and my mom are best friends. "Yes, I remember."

"I'm sorry to call you on short notice. But I was wondering if you could help Chaz babysit Brooklin. I don't trust him." She laughed.

I thought about it for a moment. "Sure, I'll be right over."

Mrs. Somers thanked me and I hung up. I went upstairs and took a quick shower. I threw on skinny jeans, a sweater, and converse. Then blow dried my hair. It looked nice. I looked tired. I grabbed my phone and walked over to Mrs. Somers' house. It was beautiful. It had the white picket fence with rose bushes.

I walked up to the door and Mrs. Somers' saw me walking up the path so she opened the door. She gave me a list of things I need to know about Brooklin. Then she thanked me and left. I walked inside the house and upstairs to Chaz's room. Brooklin was asleep on his bed and Chaz was shirtless.. As always. He was on twitter. I stood in the doorway.

"Hey beautiful," Chaz stood up and went to hug me. "I haven't seen you in forever."

I blushed, "I know right. I missed you."

Chaz let me go, "I missed you too."

Chaz and I were close but not as close as Shane was to me since Chaz was always on tour with Justin. I barely got to see him so we kind of drifted apart. I was happy he was back though. Now I finally have someone to talk to.

"When did you get back?" I sat down on his bed. Brushing Brooklin's hair out of her face. I wish I had a little sister like Brooklin.

He sat down next to me. "Last night. But I'm going back in two days. I wanted to ask you something."

"What? You're going back in two days? Already?" There goes someone to talk to.

He looked at me. "Can I ask you or not?"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

A smile grew on his face, "Hailey, I want you to come on Justin's tour with me!"

**I know this chapter isn't good but it was really hard to think of ideas.  
Writer's block sucks. ****I'm sorry): Keep on reading though, I promise it will get good (: **


	3. Chapter 3

Chaz asked me to go on Justin's tour with him. Of course, I said yes. I spent the rest of my day hanging out with Chaz and Brooklin. Then went Mrs. Somers came home, I left.

I saw my mom's silver Tahoe in the driveway. She was already home. I walked inside and she was sitting in the living room reading.

"Hey mom," I walked over to her and sat down. "I needed to ask you something."

Instantly she looked up. I guess she was surprised that I was talking to her because I haven't talked to anyone in awhile.

She set her book down. "Anything, sweetie."

I played with my finger. "Well, Chaz is back and he's leaving in two days.. I was wondering if I could come with him."

She just stared at me.

"Mom, I need time away from here. This will help me. I'll be good, I promise." I smiled and held her hand.

She was quiet then she finally sighed. "I'll let you go-"

I screamed and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"On ONE condition," She pulled away and pointed a finger at me. "You have to start living again and not mope around all day."

"I promise!" I ran upstairs and called Chaz and told him that I could go. I was really excited. Chaz told me that we were leaving Tuesday morning so I should get a start on packing. 4 weeks away from this shithole of a place, oh. Yes.

I pack everything I could and I checked and double checked.

I spent Sunday and Monday with my mom since I was going to be gone. When Tuesday morning came, I did my hair then I put on a long sleeved black and white striped sweater and skinny jeans, then I put on knee high boots. Chaz came over and helped me move my stuff to his car. I said goodbye to my mom. Then his mom drove us to the airport.

Once we got there, I saw Justin Bieber waiting for us inside. The airport was surrounded by paparazzi.

Chaz and I walked up to him.

I smiled, "Hey, I'm Hailey."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you already know who I am. Let's go douche bags, we're late." Justin started walking toward his private jet.

I was shocked by how rude Justin actually was. He seemed like a sweet guy.

I turned to Chaz, "Is he always like this?"

"He could be worse. Let's go before he throws a tantrum." Chaz took my arm and led me to the jet.

We all sat down. Chaz was next to me and Justin was across from me.

I got my phone out and went to turn it off. Justin saw my wallpaper. It was a picture of me and Shane.

"Wow, you left your boyfriend to come on my tour with this dick?" He looked at Chaz.

I was annoyed. "No, he's not my boyfriend."

"Aw, Hail. It's okay, I bet he'll still love you after Chaz knocks you up." Justin laughed. "Hope he doesn't kill himself over it."

I stood up and punched Justin in the face. "Shut the fuck up!"

Justin's nose was bleeding. "Dude! I was fucking kidding! Damn, are you on your period? It wasn't even that big of a deal."

I took a step towards Justin but Chaz held me back. "It is a fucking big deal. You know who that is? That's Shane. Shane Preston. My fucking best friend. That was killed by a drunk truck driver who hit him and threw him off a bridge."

Justin just stared at me. "Oh my God. Hailey, I'm so sorry."

"Whatever, fuck you." I sat back down and put my head on Chaz's shoulder. Justin stood up and went to clean his nose up. He sat somewhere else.

"Hail, I'm sorry abut Justin." Chaz said quietly.

I looked up at him. "What a dickhead. I thought he was nice but I guess all this fame got to his head."

"Yeah, I guess."

I tried to fall asleep after that but I couldn't. I thought about Shane and how much I missed him. I wondered what he would do if he were still alive. If he would be on tour with me or not or if he would be pissed off that I went. I tried to hold back the tears. But I just couldn't fight it. I needed someone to fill in this empty hole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hailey**

I thought this day couldn't get any worse.. I was wrong. The hotel screwed up our bookings so Justin, Chaz, and I had to share a room. That was just the cherry on top. Chaz, I was fine with him. But Justin, if he pisses me off even more, I might just kill him in his sleep.

We brought our bags up to our room. Justin and Chaz immediately hooked up the xbox and played Modern Warfare 2. I didn't want to play so I went straight to the balcony. I stepped outside and slid the glass door shut behind me. I looked over the beautiful view of Miami and took it all in. The feeling of sadness swept over me suddenly as I remembered what happened here in Florida a little under 2 years ago.

"_This is the best birthday ever, dad!"_

_He smiled at me and patted me on the head. "Anything for my princess. Now, we should get back to your mom. We said we'd pick her up from the mall."_

My parents and I were at Miami for a vacation. My mom went to the mall for some last minute birthday presents so me and my dad went to the carnival. I got into the passenger's seat of the car and my dad buckled himself in the driver's seat. I turned on the radio. Justin Bieber's "One Time" was playing.

"_I LOVE THIS SONG!" I exclaimed. "I want to meet Justin one day,"_

_My dad laughed. "How old is he?"_

"_He's 15! Just like me!" My smile was wide. "I can date him." _

_My dad looked up and screamed, "HAILEY!"_

He jumped over to the passenger's seat to protect me. The next thing I remembered was waking up at the hospital.

"_Honey?" My mom shook me. "Are you alright?" Her mascara was smudged off and she looked like she hadn't slept for days. She was crying._

_I sat up. "Where's dad? What happened?" I started shaking. _

"_A van ran straight into your car," My mom's voice was trembling. "The car flipped over but you were in your dads arms. He saved you."_

_I sat there. If he saved me.. "WHERE THE FUCK IS DAD?"_

"_Sweetie.. Your dad's gone."_

"Yo Hailey," Chaz tapped my shoulder. "Justin's going to rehearsal. You wanna hang out with me?"

Reality snapped back to me. "What?"

"You wanna hang out with me? Maybe go to the beach, see a movie, or something. Whatever you want. Unless if you don't want to, it's-"

I giggled. "Alright, sure. Let's go to the beach."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaz**

**Hailey and I were going to the beach. I was really nervous. I don't know if she could tell but I really liked her. My mom called one day and told me that Hailey's mom had told her that Hailey has been the walking dead ever since Shane died. Then BAM, it hit me. She could go on tour with me and Justin. I thought she would say no at first but I'm really glad she did say yes because this would be a great distraction and it would help her move on.**

**Anyways, we went to the beach. She took off her shirt and shorts and she laid down on the blanket that I brought. I took off my shirt and looked at my stomach. I need to work out some more. I laid down next to her. I couldn't stop staring at her body. She was just too damn sexy. The sun's heat was beaming. We went in the water and then we took some pictures. **

**We put our clothes back on and went to star bucks to get some coffee then we went to the mall. Once we got back to the hotel, Justin wasn't back yet and it was already 10 PM. We got here at 12. I bet he's out there partying and getting drunk. I hate it when Justin gets like that. It makes me sick.**

**Hailey and I were out on the balcony. I hugged her from behind.**

"**I'm so happy that you're with me," I squeezed her tighter.**

**She turned around and looked up at me. "I'm glad I came."**

**Then I kissed her. Her lips moved with mine and chills ran down my spine. The electric spark was strong. Her lips were soft. Her tongue slipped into my mouth. Then she pulled away.**

"**I like you a lot, Hailey." I smiled wide at her. **

"**I like you a lot too, Chaz." She hugged me and then kissed me again. This time more forcefully. I backed away then pulled her inside her inside the room. I pushed her onto the bed and got on top of her. I kissed her then started kissing her neck then her chest.**

**Suddenly the door swung open.**

"**Woah there!" Justin stumbled then fell. Yep, definitely drunk. "So now you douche bags are a couple? Aww, how cute!" He said sarcastically.**

"**Yeah, actually we are. Got a problem?" I shot back.**

**Justin got up and went into the bathroom. "Just don't fuck when I'm around, okay?"**

"**Well, hello to you too, Mr. Wasted." Hailey rolled her eyes and turned the T.V. on.**

"**Chaz!" A familiar voice came from the door way. I looked up to see who it was. "Chazilla! I missed you."**

**It was Caitlin. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hailey**

The infamous Caitlin Beadles. I hate this girl oh so much. First, She dates Justin. He dumps her then she runs to Chaz. They hooked up once. I felt like throwing up at the thought of that. She's all over Chaz right now. I thought she was dating a horse. I tried to concentrate on watching T.V. but I could see them with my peripherals. She was trying to get all touchy feely with Chaz. She was obviously drunk and was looking for some fun. I looked over at Justin who had passed out on the bed. Then I looked at Caitlin.

I coughed. "Caitlin, don't you have somewhere to be? Chaz and I are going to sleep soon."

She glared at me like I had just smacked her in the face. "Uh, I can stay here however long I want."

"Uh, Caitlin. Hailey's right. You should go. I'm pretty tired." He yawned.

"Can't I sleep with you, Chazzy?" She pouted. "The bed's big enough for us both."

That just pushed my buttons. I stood up and walked to her. "Listen drunk skank," I pointed at her. "Hop off my boyfriend's dick and get the fuck out of here."

She stood up and started to walk out of the room, tripping on the way to the door. "Wow, asshole."

I laughed. "That's the best insult you got, Hannah Montana?"

She turned around and walked straight back to me. "Don't even mess with me, bitch."

"What are you going to do about it?" I took a step closer to her. "Get your drunk ass the fuck out of here, now." I looked over to Chaz who was watching intensely.

Caitlin pushed me. "Not until you fix your ugly ass face." Shit just got real.

She tried smacking me. I punched her right in the nose and she fell against the wall. Chaz ran over to me to hold me back.

Caitlin wiped the blood off her nose. "This," She stood up and made her way to the door. "is war." The door slammed behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hailey**

Once the door shut, I walked into the bathroom, washed my make up off, and changed my clothes. Then I laid back down. Suddenly, I felt Chaz's arms wrap around me.

"Caitlin's a bitch," Chaz pulled me close to him. "Don't worry about her, babe."

I turned around so I was facing him. "I know. I just don't want her to take you away from me."

He kissed me and everything felt right again. "You don't have to worry about that."

Chaz made me feel so alive again. I haven't been this happy in awhile. Yeah, I have to admit, Chaz is a goof ball and he can't be taken seriously sometimes but that's what I love about him. He knows how to make me laugh my ass off so hard when I don't even want to smile. It's like I can give Chaz one thousand reasons for me to be upset and he can give me one million reasons to laugh. Oh, Chaz.

The next morning, Chaz and I decided to have breakfast with Justin. I thought that he would stop being a dick. Guess what? I was wrong.

"Hey, wake up bitch!" I pulled the blinds open and the sun shined through the glass window and onto Justin's face.

"Fuck you," Justin groaned then rolled over so his back was to the sun.

"Chaz and I are going to breakfast and we thought it would be nice if we brought you with us."

"I have this huge headache and it's like 7 in the morning. Thanks but no thanks," He took the blanket and threw it over his head.

I sighed, "It's not 7. It's actually almost 11."

"Who the fuck cares? I have a hangover. Leave me alone."

I shrugged. Whatever, his loss. Chaz came out of the shower and got dressed and we went to a diner a few blocks away from the hotel. They had really good pancakes.

"Well, look who's here." I could recognize that voice from anywhere. "The ugly ass bitch and her totally hot boyfriend."

Caitlin.

I stood up and I was about to punch her but Chaz stopped me. Caitlin laughed then walked away.

"Let's get out of here," Chaz stood up and held my hand, pulling me along with him.

**Chaz**

Caitlin was really annoying the shit out of me right now. Why can't she just leave me alone? It was one hookup. No strings attached. You don't even know how much I regret that night. Every single damn thing that happened was a mistake.

"_We should go somewhere quieter," Caitlin yelled over at me. I couldn't hear her since the music was booming through the room._

_Everything was all blurry and I felt light headed. "Nah, it's alright. I have to stay here."_

"_Aw, come on Chazzy." Suddenly I was being pulled. The music grew quieter and quieter and the flashing lights were gone. Now it was just one bright white light coming from the ceiling. I heard a door shut. "Justin won't know. It'll be our little secret." Caitlin pushed me onto the bed and started kissing me. Her tongue forcefully made it's way into my mouth and she took off my shirt. I didn't know what I was doing but I went along with it. The next thing I knew, I was inside of her. Slowly moving back and forth then gradually getting faster and faster. She was moaning my name loud and clear. After a few more minutes, I came. I got off her then backed away. Far away from her as possible. _

_She sat up and stared at me. "What's wrong Chazilla?"_

_I was up against the wall, scared and confused. "What the fuck just happened?" I was trembling._

"_Dude, calm down," She winked at me. "We were just having fun."_

"_You're dating Justin!" I yelled at her. "You're a fucking whore!"_

_She started walking towards me. "And you're his best friend but you still hooked up with me, didn't you?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hailey**

On the way back to the hotel, Chaz was quiet and he seemed a little off. We got to our room and I walked in on Justin puking in the bathroom. I felt bad for him. He was huddled over the toilet, blowing chunks.

I went over to him and brushed the hair out of his face. "Aw, poor baby."

"Shut up," He threw up. "It's not funny."

"Never said it was," I took out a Tylenol pill out of my purse and handed it over him. Then I went over to the sink and poured him a glass of water. "Here, don't chew. It'll stop the headache."

He moved his face away from the toilet and took swallowed the pill, "Thanks."

"No problem," I walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Chaz who was on twitter. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Want to go out somewhere today?" He put his arm around me. I thought about it for a second then heard Justin puking again in the bathroom.

"I don't know. I just feel like today isn't a good day." I took a look at the bathroom. "I don't want to leave Justin all by himself."

He sighed. "Alright.. Maybe tomorrow then, right? Maybe even tomorrow.. Night?" He winked at me.

"Yeah, of course." I smiled and the next minute, our lips were touching. Chaz was on top of me and he brushed my hair away from my face.

"Let's pick up from where we left off the last time," Chaz winked at me then started kissing my neck. His hand started going up my shirt then it slipped under my bra.

"I told you guys not to fuck each other when I'm around." Chaz's hand suddenly slipped out of my shirt and he jumped off me. Justin was standing under the door frame of the bathroom, laughing. "Do I need to get you guys another room?"

"Dude, why do you always have to interrupt at the worst times?" Chaz stood up and eyed Justin.

"It's what I do best," Justin laid down on his bed. "cock block."

I laughed. We played xbox and Justin was being nicer to me. I had a good feeling about this tour.

**Chaz**

The days went by. Justin was working a lot so Hailey and I spent more and more time together. I've never felt this way about a person. I know I've only been with Hailey for a short amount of time, but I feel like I love her. Or at least that's what I think it feels like. I would literally do anything for her. You name it. Justin was rehearsing for a concert so Hailey and I decided to go out for dinner.

"Where are we going for tonight, babe?" I heard her voice coming from the bathroom.

"You'll see." I went through my bag and saw a box of condoms with a note stuck to it.

_I'm not going to be staying in the room tonight. _

_So use this chance. I think it's time. ;)_

_Don't be a dumbass. You seriously don't want clones of you running around._

_-J bieber_

I smiled. I was going to make tonight happen.

**Hailey**

Chaz took me out for dinner to one of the most fanciest restaurants in Miami. The food was amazing. I literally felt like a princess. Then we went back to the hotel room and he carried me to the bed.

"Justin's not going to be here tonight." He got on top of me and whispered in my ear. "You know what that means."

Chills ran down my spine. I love it when guys whisper in my ear, it's such a turn on.

I winked at him, "What does that mean?"

Chaz kissed me and his tongue battled against mine. The kiss was hot and he went down to my chest then to my breasts. His hand slipped into my pants and he put what felt like two fingers inside. I moaned out his name.

"Damn, you feel so good, babe." He smiled at me. I pushed him off and took off his shirt and pants. There was a big bulge in his boxers. I smiled at him and he slowly started to undress me. He ran over to his bag and took a condom out.

"I'm not stupid," He chuckled and slipped the condom on.

"Wait," I panicked.

"What's wrong babe?" He just stared at me.

"It's my first time and-"

Chaz put his finger to my lips and shushed me. "Don't worry, it's my first time too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hailey**

Chaz went back to Stratford for a few days so I spent time hanging out with Justin. He actually wasn't that bad at all once you get to know him. I missed Chaz already. I feel like he is the one. Yeah, I sound stupid but I really do feel it. And I'm glad that I lost it to him because he's actually special.

- x -

"So you guys never told me what you did when I didn't stay at the hotel the other night," Justin handed my frappuchino over to me. We were at starbucks. Chaz comes back tomorrow. I miss him so much.

I took a seat and Justin took the seat across from me. Luckily, none of his fan girls or paparazzi have spotted him yet. "Oh, nothing." I lied.

"I know you're lying," Justin smiled at me. "Just spill, Chaz will probably tell me anyways."

I gave in. He was right so I might as well. "Well, Chaz and I.. did it."

He laughed and he wasn't surprised at all. "We aren't 12 anymore, Hailey. You can say sex or fuck or even make love. How was it?"

"Well, it was.. Great." I took a sip of my coffee. "I'm so glad that I lost it to someone special."

"What makes Chaz so special?" Justin looked up at me. There was a blank expression on his face.

"Well, we were both virgins."

Justin choked on the coffee he was sipping. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Chaz and I have never had sex before with anyone else," I was starting to get worried. "Why?"

Justin cleaned up his mouth and he just stared at me. "Oh.. Nothing."

"Tell me now, Bieber." I gave him a death stare.

"Well.. Chaz isn't exactly a virgin."

Right then and there, I wanted to take back everything I did that night with Chaz.

**Chaz**

I finally got back to the hotel. I took the elevator up to our floor and I walked to the room. I was so excited to see Hailey again. I missed her so much. I opened the door and I saw her on the bed, crying. Justin was right next to her trying to comfort her. I ran over by her side.

"Baby, what happened?" I was so worried. What could have possibly happened?

She stood up and backed away from me. "Get the fuck away from me, Chaz Somers!"

She hugged Justin and cried some more.

"Baby, please tell me what happened!" I walked to her but then she backed up a little more.

"You fucking lied to me. You hurt me. I thought you were special. You told me that I was your first. You're a fucking asshole. Chaz, how could you? I told you that I wanted to save my virginity for someone special. You fucking took it away from me!" Her mascara was running down her face and she was out of breath while she talked to me.

"Hailey, I'm sorry. Let me ex-"

She cut me off and took one step closer to me. "I never want to fucking see your face again. Leave me alone,"

"I got you another room, man." Justin tossed the card to me and I just stared at it.

"Hailey, please don't do this to me." I looked at Hailey. I can't lose her. She's the love of my life.

"Get the fuck out," She pointed to the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hailey**

**Fuck being a good girl. Tonight, she's gone. **

**I put on grey skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and threw on a leather jacket. I wore my purple and black nikes. I curled my hair to perfection. I added some jewelry and sprayed on some perfume then I looked at myself in the mirror. I breathed in and exhaled deeply.**

"**Ready?" Justin knocked on the bathroom door. "We have to leave now."**

**I looked at the watch on my wrist. It was 8:46 PM. "Yeah," I walked out the bathroom and Justin smiled at me. "You look gorgeous, Hailey."**

**I smiled back at him. "Thanks," We walked out of the hotel room and we waited outside of the elevator. When it finally came and the doors opened, Chaz was inside. It hurt to see him but I acted like I didn't see anyone. Justin followed behind me and Chaz stepped out of the elevator. As the doors closed, I saw him look back at me. I wanted to die inside. **

**Justin parked his car in the parking lot of the club and we walked inside. The music was loud and it smelled like a high school gym. It was crowded and The lights were flashing different colors. It was humid in here. Justin pulled me to the corner and he started dancing with me. Then I started grinding on him. I was having fun without Chaz. Maybe this would be easy after all. After I danced with Justin, we walked over to the table where the drinks and food were. **

"**I know you won't drink," Justin looked at the alcohol and looked back at me. He was challenging me.**

**I gave him a smirk. "Wanna bet?" I took a cup and chugged it down. Justin clapped and gave me a high five. Suddenly, a girl pulled him away and he started dancing with her. As for me, I drank a few more cups until I lost track of how much I drank. Everything began to seem fuzzy. I stood up and started looking for Justin but he was nowhere to be found. I looked at my watch. It was 12:02 AM. Damn, time does fly. I needed to get back to the hotel now. I walked out the club and kept stumbling. I called a cab and I went back to the hotel. I tried to keep my balance on the way back to the hotel room but I made it. I slid the card and opened the door and saw two people fucking on the bed.**

**Chaz and Caitlin.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hailey**

I was about to burst out in tears. I saw a smile grow across Caitlin's face. I ran out of the room as fast as I could and I took out my phone. I started to dial Shane's number.

Then I realized Shane was gone.

I had no one. Literally, no one to go to. I should've never let Chaz into my life. It only caused me more pain. I ran out of the hotel and got into a cab. I told the guy to drive me to the cliff side near the beach. I got out of the taxi and stood there as he drove away. It was quiet. The cliff side overlooked the beach and I saw drunk people stumble as they walked. Then I looked at the ocean below me. The waves were fierce as they crashed into the rocks. I took a deep breath and jumped off.

I couldn't wait to be with Shane again.

**Justin**

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" I screamed at Chaz.

I was about to punch him but Caitlin grabbed me. "Get the fuck off me, you fucking skank!" I shoved her off me.

"Dude-" Chaz looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't fucking 'dude' me." I pointed at him. "The girl you love saw you fucking this slut and she ran off and you didn't even try running after her. You are stupid. She's out there, somewhere. Who knows what could be happening to her!"

My phone was ringing. It was an unknown number but I picked it up anyways.

"Hello? Is this Justin Bieber?" It didn't sound like a fan. It sounded like an old lady.

"Um.. Yes."

"This is the Miami hospital. You're on tour here with Hailey Matthews right?"

"Yes.. Why?"

"She tried to attempt suicide a few hours ago. She's in the hospital right now. We'd like to ask you to come down here since she doesn't have any immediate family members with her."

I hung up and ran to my car.

I needed to make sure that the girl I love was still alive and breathing.


End file.
